Chance
by randomfandomlover130
Summary: Hong Kong comes up with a strange question for his boyfriend, Chengdu. How will Chengdu answer? And when in the world did Hong Kong become so deep? A one-shot fluff in response to the prompt given by aronpuma on Anime Roleplay ran by LittleNeko23.


**Chance**

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is a one-shot fluff fic for the prompt competition on Anime Roleplay. The prompt is:**

_If you had just a minute to breathe, and they granted you one final wish…Would you ask for something, like another chance?_

**I decided to stay true to the Hetalia Roleplay and use one of my OC's (Chengdu) as well as his new boyfriend/fiancée (Hong Kong). If it's confusing, let me know! Thanks, and remember: Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet day in the household of the newest couple in the Hetalia World of Roleplay. For once, Chengdu felt well rested and…calm. Calm. This was a word he probably would not have been most familiar with months ago. Out of all the feelings and experiences he has dealt with, calm was definitely one of the ones he liked the most. That, and lust….however, he won't delve into those feelings at the moment.<p>

So many things have happened, both good and bad…And yet, here they were. Chengdu and Hong Kong. Together and…calm. There was that word again. That delightful word. Calm. Hmmm….This word is probably going to be Chengdu's favorite one for the day. Better than cleaning…which he was doing right now.

After months of cleaning the house, it still wasn't even half decent. In fact, it seemed all of his efforts haven't made a dent. Then again, it probably didn't help when his lover was a…what's the word for it? Oh, right…a slob. When they would finish meals, instead of taking time to clean the dishes and putting them away, Hong Kong would instead just leave them in the sink to soak. And then do nothing with them. That wasn't the worse of it either. Laundry seems to be an issue in the house as well. When it was night time, or when they would be having….adult fun, Hong Kong would just fling the clothes on the floor. The dirty floor. Again, leaving them there. Then there were the spills and the crumbs and the leftover food and the trash and….Gah! He needed to stop thinking about that. Calm. Think about calm. Think about that nice little word…calm.

Chengdu sighed and put away the last plate. Done. Done with the dishes. And, you know what? He was done for the day. No more cleaning. He wanted to take in that word. Calm. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room to find Hong Kong sitting on the couch watching TV, the movie Mulan to be more precise. This had to be the one millionth time Chengdu found Hong Kong watching it as it was Hong Kong's ultimate favorite Disney movie. It was cute how intently Hong Kong seemed to be watching the screen, his mouth gaping open slightly. He would mouth the words when Mulan spoke at occasion or when a song was playing. Chengdu had to smirk at this. And everyone calls Chengdu the cute one…

He sat next to Hong Kong, who didn't seem to be aware of his presence, for he was too lost in the world of Disney. Chengdu faced him and gently wrapped his hands and arms around the other Asian city, leaning on him slightly. Hong Kong turned to look at him and smiled. "Hey Ling," he greeted. Chengdu loved hearing his human name roll off of Hong Kong's tongue. He was, for the most part, ashamed of his name. It was a girl's name meaning bell, chime, dainty, and dawn. So, for that reason, he forces most people to call him either by the city name, or GL, GL being short for his whole name (Gao Ling). However, when Hong Kong says it, it feels…right. And the shame just seems to evaporate.

Chengdu gave him a peck on the lips. "Hi Leon," he said in turn, using the English name. He chuckled when the faint blush crept onto Hong Kong's cheeks. They have been kissing for a good time now, and yet Hong Kong still blushed. Again, it was cute. Cute…that's another word Chengdu liked. It described Hong Kong well…and maybe even their relationship. Cute. A new favorite word of the day. And maybe it will stay the favorite word of the day. It seems to change constantly.

"What are you doing?" Hong Kong asked him, breaking Chengdu from his thoughts.

"I _was _cleaning…and by the way, we need to talk about those bad habits of yours," Chengdu chided slightly, "but now I'm not."

"Okay….So if you're, like, not cleaning now, then what are you, like, doing?" Hong Kong asked, rolling his eyes.

"Sitting with you," Chengdu said simply, resting his head against Hong Kong's shoulder and lowering his arms to wrap themselves around Hong Kong's arm. "I wanted a break. Is that okay?"

"Well, like yeah, of course!" Hong Kong quickly replied. He would wrap his arm around Chengdu, but it was sort of trapped at the moment. Chengdu closed his eyes with a content sigh. Content. That was another good word too. It was the perfect description for this scene at the moment. Content. They were both content. They stayed like that for a while, Hong Kong going back to watching Mulan with Chengdu resting against him.

"Hey, can I, like, ask you a question?" Hong Kong suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"I'm not getting up to get you chips," Chengdu murmured.

"No! That's not it!" Hong Kong rushed to say. Drat. How did Chengdu figure that out?

"Then, what is your question?" Chengdu asked, opening his eyes and looking at him.

"Um…." Hong Kong searched for a question. Anything! This was embarrassing…. "If…If you, like, had a minute to breathe, and they granted you a final wish…Would you ask for something, like another chance?"

Chengdu let go of Hong Kong's arm and sat up, looking at him in surprise. "Where….where did that come from?"

Where _did_ that come from….Hong Kong wasn't even sure himself. But, he asked it. There was no turning back. "Err…..it was just a question…Like, you don't have to answer…." Hong Kong said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"No, I'll answer. This is the first time I've ever heard you ask or say something so deep," Chengdu teased, more or less to give him time to come up with a good response to the question.

"Ha ha…very funny…." Hong Kong replied with a pout. Chengdu smiled at this. Cute. Back to cute….

"Let's see…If I had a minute to breathe…and they granted you a final wish…would I ask for something, like another chance…." Chengdu mumbled the question to himself again, tilting his head in thought. He stayed silent for a moment, not really sure….

"No."

"What?" Hong Kong asked, not sure if he should be shocked or not.

"No, I wouldn't ask for anything," Chengdu stated, looking into Hong Kong's eyes intently with his green ones. "There would be nothing to ask for. Especially not another chance. Because…..because I was already given that."

"Oh…" Hong Kong replied, a bit unsure.

"The day I became my own person, my own being….The day I met you…That was my opportunity for a second chance. And…And instead of going back on the path I had already set myself up for, I took the chance…And now, here I am," he continued to say. "I'm here…in a home, with a family…with you. No…asking for something, _anything_, would be selfish. Especially another chance because that would just be wasting the second chance I was given."

"So…So you're happy then?" Hong Kong asked. Chengdu nodded.

"Xiang…." Chengdu started, using the other's Chinese name. "I'm more than happy. I'm…I'm delighted. Ecstatic. Joyous. Content…I'm…I'm all of those…I'm everything. You are my everything. This is my everything."

Hong Kong didn't know what to say to that. So, instead, he wrapped his arms around Chengdu and promptly kissed him. It wasn't too rough…but it wasn't too soft. It was just right, that kiss. The perfect kiss. The perfect kiss that would not have existed if Chengdu did not take the second chance he was given. The chance to leave the path to destruction he was on….

Chance. That beats all of those words. Chance…..


End file.
